How Otis and Abby Got Together
by rocker95
Summary: Before A New Beginning. Bessy's cousin, Ashlynn-Marie visits the barnyard and works with Otis and Abby to anxiously bring them together. Probably my best story ever!
1. Lonely Mother

Episode 10: How Otis & Abby Got Together

Chapter 1: Lonely Mother

Abby stood in her stall and day dreamed about the day she was sure would never come. She thought about the day when she would finally win Otis's heart. But in 2009, when she and him were in the Corn Cob monster, they told each other they liked each other. LIKED! But their true feelings haven't came out.

She opened her love shrine and added a picture: Otis as Cowman with the lovebird eyes in 2009.

"I love you, Cowman." she said and pretended to hear him say 'I love you too, cow woman.'

Right then, Bessy appeared at the door.

"Abby, you can tell me anything. I won't tell him." said Bessy.

"That's mainly because you don't want me near him." said Abby.

"Well..." said Bessy.

"Bessy, I can't stand being a lonely mother. That one day when Otis thought he was King Cud could've been my best day of my life...But the farmer came back. I wish that we could've gotten married instead of a big rush." said Abby.

"Abby, everything happens for a reason." said Bessy.

"I just wanna be with him so bad." said Abby.

"Well, he'll never know that if you don't say something." said Bessy.

"I just know he'll laugh at me." said Abby.

"Maybe he won't." said Bessy. "Someone as pretty as you and I hate to say it, but someone like him, you two are a perfect couple and I'm sure he likes you."

A goat walked in the barn's doors with a letter in his hoof.

"What do YOU want!" asked Bessy.

"I put a tooth under my pillow and I found this letter." the goat said. "Is there a Bessy in here?"

"That would be me." said Bessy.

The goat gave the letter to her and she read it.

"It seems some of us are doomed." said Bessy.

"Why?" asked Abby.

"My cousin, Ashlynn-Marie is visiting." said Bessy.

"She has a pretty name." said Abby.

"Yeah, but she was like Veronica." said Bessy. "She used people until she got what she wanted."

"Maybe, she's changed." said Abby. "I've got faith."

"Let's just hope." said Bessy.

Ashlynn was Bessy's little cousin that was often mean. 


	2. Ashlynn

Chapter 2: Ashlynn

It was the day Ashlynn-Marie was supposed to come to visit. No one else knew she was coming...until now. She was there. She was brown with long brownish-red hair.

"Did you come here to use morwe people?" asked Bessy.

"No." said Ashlynn. "To tell you the truth, I was always wanting a husband and I got one so I won't be mean. I just wanted to come here and visit."

"If I ever find out you're lying, I'll never let you visit me again." said Bessy.

"I promise." said Ashlynn.

"Okay." said Bessy.

"Actually, I'm planning on staying for a few days." said Aslynn.

"As long as you don't use people, have fun." said Bessy.

"Cousin, don't worry." said Ashlynn. 


	3. Good Deeds

Chapter 3: Good Deeds

It was night.

Ashlynn seemed to have kept her word. She wasn't going to be like Veronica again any time soon. That was good too. They say people can change. What reason is there not to believe that? Maybe everything she said was true.

Right now, Aslynn was talking to Abby.

"Have you ever been with the boy you wanted to be with?" asked Ashlynn.

"Yeah, once." said Abby.

"ONCE!" said Ashlynn. "What happened?"

"He's dead." said Abby. "I'm a lonely mother and my son never knew his father."

"So, what's the once for?" asked Ashlynn. "I know that means something else."

"Who I want to be with, I'm afraid to ask out." said Abby.

"Here's how I look at it." said Ashlynn. "If you always waited around, he'd never know you wanted to be with him. If I waited, I would not have a husband like I do now."

"So, I should go tell him now that I love him?" asked Abby.

"Not yet, munchkin!" said Ashlynn. "Although you would be tempted to go ahead, there would be perfect and imperfect times to tell him." she lied. (You see, two years ago, when she got married, she assigned herself to help people she ran into with relationships.)

When Ashlynn was "tutoring" Abby, Bessy walked in.

"Oh...Hi, cousin!" said Ashlynn.

"Not out of anger, but I need to see my cousin alone." said Bessy.

"Okay, I'll be playing the Ninfendo CS." said Abby.

"Ashlynn, what are you doing?" asked Bessy as Abby walked out the door.

"I'll only tell you if you don't tell anyone." said Aslynn.

"Deal." said Bessy.

"I'm helping Abby get the boy she wants. Not in a bad way, but a way. It breaks my heart to see a couple that wants to be together but are scared to ask for a relationship. I just wanna help them go over that barrier. And I don't care if I'm here or not if and when they get together, but I hope they do." said Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn, I'm proud of you." said Bessy.

"Thanks, cousin. I'll try to make up for the nothing we did together some time." said Ashlynn.

"With the good deeds you're doing, I could care less if you spend time with me." said Bessy. " You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in the floor. Good night, Ashlynn."

"Good night." said Ashlynn. 


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

It was the darkest day Ashlynn had ever seen. The sky was dark green. Hail fell from the sky. She had been in the fields while Nate (Bessy's nephew) and clone Otis and Abby (from Little Otis) were trying to get everyone underground before a twister struck. But then, while it already seemed scary enough, the twister dropped near Ashlynn. She jumped in a light blue 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT. She tried to start the engine but after so long, it became too late. The twister picked up the car higher than a County Fair Ferris Wheel and slammed it against the ground making it explode.

But then, she sat up in bed.

"Bessy!" Ashlynn cried and turned on the lamp on the stand by the bed.

Bessy rolled over and saw Ashlynn crying, so she got up on the bed to talk to her and try to comfort her.

"Honey, what's a matter?" asked Bessy.

"There was a tornado!" cried Ashlynn and leaned against Bessy's shoulder. "It killed me!" she cried.

"Listen, cousin Bessy is not going to let anything happen to you." said Bessy. "If you stay close to here or whatever barn you're at when this happens and it'll be okay."

Ashlynn often had nightmares. It was always something she was terrified of too. Bessy felt bad that she wasn't there for her at times. 


	5. Bessy's Happy?

Chapter 5: Bessy's Happy?

After "tutoring" Abby, Ashlynn thought it would've been a great idea to "tutor" Otis.

"So, your name's Otis right?" asked Ashlynn.

"Yeah." said Otis.

"You're kind of handsome by the way." said Ashlynn. "But I've got a husband."

Otis laughed.

"Anyways, jumping to the point!" said Ashlynn. "Have you ever been with the girl you wanted to be with?"

"Well, in 2006, I met a girl I thought I was going to spend my life with, but she left. And now, I've never asked this girl out." said Otis. "So, no."

"I know a girl who'd be perfect for you." said Ashlynn. "I just don't know if she likes you yet." she lied.

"Oh." said Otis. "Who is it?"

"Abby." said Ashlynn.

"Abby!" said Otis with excitement.

"Again, I don't know if she likes you." Ashlynn lied once again.

"Oh." said Otis.

It was good to know SOMEONE was helping, but they were doing it secretly.

After the "tutoring", Bessy walked in smiling. She'd not smiled as much before and suprisingly, it wasn't criticism this time.

"You're extremely proud aren't you?" asked Ashlynn.

"Yes." said Bessy. "You know, you also gave me a better reason to smile than to criticize. And I admit, I feel better now than I ever have."

"Maybe in the future, I'll matchmake you." said Ashlynn.

That accidentally upset her. She had a husband and two sons that she probably lost forever. She missed them so much.  



	6. The Movies

Chapter 6

Ashlynn had went to the theaters to see the brand new movie, Vigilante 8 (taking place after part 2).

Otis was outside walking by the side of the barn when Abby appeared from another corner.

"Hey, Abby." said Otis. "I was wanting to know if you wanted to go to the theaters. I was hoping we could see Cube 3: Symmetrical. Seeing as how we're friends." he said lying about 'just friends'.

"Yeah." said Abby.

They were watching the movie, had popcorn and drank Fruit Punch.

"Otis, this movie's scary!" cried Abby and leaned on Otis's shoulder.

"Cube is a classic!" said Otis.

Otis felt like he was getting closer to being with Abby.

Meanwhile, Ashlynn was done watching Vigilante 8, so she bought a ticket for Cube 3 (although, she wasn't going to go in there for the movie, but to see what Otis and Abby were up to. She sat right behind them.

Abby was so scared to the point that she had her head against Otis's chest with her eyes closed. Otis was getting anxious to kiss her now. Ashlynn on the other hand, smiled at almost success. 


	7. Epilogue Z

Chapter 7

It was about time for Ashlynn to leave. She was about to step into her Eclipse when she heard Otis and Abby and turned around to watch.

"Otis, I've gotta tell you something!" said Abby.

"Abby, I've gotta ask you something!" said Otis.

Was this it? Were they about to come out with the truth? Ashlynn was anxious to see what would happen.

"You first." said Abby.

"Abby, will you go out with me?" asked Otis.

"Me?" asked Abby. "Yes! Yes I will!" she shouted excitedly.

They stared at each other in the eyes with a smile on their face and kissed for the first time.

Ashlynn laughed at COMPLETE success, got a Nickelback CD out of her car, grabbed Otis and Abby by the hooves saying "Come on, lovebirds!", started jamming out fast on Animals by Nickelback and everyone including Bessy were dancing.

Later, when she was leaving, Otis and Abby walked up to her.

"Please don't leave." said Abby.

"I have to." said Ashlynn.

"Well, thank you." said Otis. He and Abby had tears of joy in their eyes.

"That's the first time I've heard those words." said Ashlynn. "You're welcome and I'll remember you two."

Ashlynn got in her car and left.

"Otis!" said Bessy.

"Fear!" shouted Otis.

She came up to him with a smile on her face and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Otis." said Bessy.

"Thank you too." said Otis.

"You're welcome too." said Bessy. "I'm going over to Weird Al's."

"Have fun." said Otis.

You see? Bessy was finally happy and wasn't criticizing, Ashlynn was different for a change and a long time lover relationship were turned into husband and wife. That's how Otis and Abby got together.

THE END 


End file.
